


Safe

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Bumblebee thinks Sam should be climbing something 'safer' than a tree. hint. hint.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Safe

Originally Published February 18, 2010

* * *

Sam looked down as two blue eyes looked up.

"Why?"

The quality of its expression evoked a mixture of fear and curiosity. And that subtlety was reflected throughout the whole of its posture. From the tilt of the head. To the stance of the body. Even the way it seemed to hesitate.

Sam was amazed a robot could be that emotive yet Bumblebee was so much more.

"Fun."

The climb continued.

"A strange custom." Bumblebee shook its head. "And without protection! If you need to climb something...."

Sam laughed. "Something - like what?" He caught a branch - they were getting thinner and thinner.

The Autobot was concerned. The boy was uncertain. He did not know how to deal with it. He was still new, still adjusting to the change of his full-time guardian. The strain was aggravated by his own adolescent nature that seemed to impel rebellion.

They needed to know each other better - thus their excursions into the wilderness where at least Bumblebee did not need to be a car around Sam.

He crawled onto a branch, wrapping his legs and arms around it.

Bumblebee blinked as it watched. "Something safe," it said at last.

"You?"

Just like that the limb cracked.

"Sam!"

The Autobot reacted so fast it was tough to judge the delay between the snapping and the catching. He remembered only flashes of what happened. The sound of it cracking. The sight of it falling. Leaves whipping his face like slapping. And all of a sudden the suggestion of the ground coming closer and closer. Until it broke the fall with its hand.

"Caught."

Sam shuffled about Bumblebee's hand, sitting and gasping, as he realize he was not falling anymore. The robot brought them face to face. Their eyes, too, caught each other then withdrew.

"Safe."


End file.
